Need to be Next to You
by Melissa3
Summary: The VCTF members get a break from their case work. SJR.


Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.  I also don't own the song either.

Author's Note: Just a little story I wrote in my free time a while ago.  Hope you enjoy.  (Yes, of course it's SJR.  I don't think I can write anything else.)  Song is by Leah Nash and is called "Need to Be Next to You"

Need to be Next to You

"Ahh!" Sam yelled as she was scooped up into someone's arms.  There she rested in John's arms, like she was a baby.  Sam laughed as John carried her to her office.  "John!  Put me down." She giggled.  She kicked her legs, pretending to try to escape.  

"Hey you two!  Don't make me separate you." Bailey joked, walking up behind them.

"Oh, but, daddy, you never let us have any fun." Sam whined.  With her arms around John's neck, she leaned her head back and laughed again.  Sam then pulled her head up, while laughing, and set it on John's shoulder.  John set his chin on the top of her head.  The two just laughed together.

"Not trying to complain about not having a case to work on, but don't you two have something better to do?"

"Not really." John replied in a humorous voice.  Sam looked up, and they just started to burst out laughing again.

"What is with all the laughing?  You didn't take anything did you?" 

"What do you mean?  Aren't we acting normal?" Sam said trying to hold in her smile.  The smile didn't stay hidden long.  A big grin broke out on Sam's face and she let out a small snicker.

"Okay.  I'm just gonna walk away, pretending nothing happened.  You really need to find a better way to spend your time." Chuckled Bailey.  He walked away.  He smiled at seeing how happy Sam was.  He just wished Sam and John could see how much they meant to each other.

Sam and John looked at each other with a big smile on their faces.  He set her down, and she kept her arms around his neck.  She scrunched up her nose and rubbed it against John's.  Once again, she broke out into a giggle.  They stood there with her arms around John's neck, their foreheads touching, and them laughing.

Sam looked into his eyes while they stood there smiling.  Feelings rushed out, and she quickly pushed them back down.  'You are only friends.  That's all you're gonna ever be.  Even if that's not what you want.  Even if you want more than that…'

'She's too beautiful.  No, John.  Don't think about it.  She'll never love you like that.  Besides, you're fine on your own.  There's other girls…' 

Been running from these feeling for so long 

_Telling my heart I didn't need you_

_Pretending I was better off alone_

But I know that it's just a lie 

"What-ch-ya say we celebrate this, um, this break from work over a cup of coffee."

Sam looked at John and replied, "You're on.  Wait a minute.  You don't drink coffee."

"Which is why I'll find something else to drink.  Hold on, I'll be right back with them."

"Kay."  Sam watched him walk away.  'Even if he did like you, do you really want him to end up like Tom.  Do you want to lose someone else?  I want him so much, though.  I want him to love me.  I want to be loved by him…'

_So afraid to take a chance again_

_So afraid of what I feel inside_

_But I need to be next to you_

_Oh I, oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you_

Oh I, oh I 

John came back with the drinks.  They gazed into each other's eyes and let out a small smile.  John shut the door behind him.  He set the drinks down on the floor, and they walked closer to each other… 

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life_

_Here with you, near with you, oh I_

_I need to be next to you_

Need to be next to you 

The distance got smaller and smaller.  They continued to look at each other.  Neither of them looked away for a second.  Sam set down the folder in her hand, but didn't dare glance away for fear of ruining something so good before it happened.  She couldn't keep the feelings inside anymore…

_Right here with you is right where I belong_

_I lose my mind if I can't see you_

_Without you there is nothing in this life_

_That would make life worth living for_

_I can't bear the thought of you not there_

_I can't fight what I feel anymore_

They got closer and closer until there was barely any room in between them.  They leaned in and brought their lips together for a brief second.  They pulled away and looked at each other.  Sam wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulled him to her.  Their lips met, except this time it wasn't for a brief second.  John wrapped his arms around Sam's hips, holding her close to him.  They stayed in that position while their lips touched continuously…

_Cause I need to be next to you_

_Oh I, oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you_

_Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night _

_For the rest of my life._

_Here with you, near with you, oh I_

I need to be next to you 

John slowly worked his lips down her neck and pulled her as close as she could get to him.  He pulled his head up from her neck.  He stared at her, and then he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  At the presence of his touch, she closed her eyes.  His finger traced her bottom lip, and she closed her lips when it got to the middle.  She kissed his finger, and he let it run down and then drop off her chin.  

Sam took his face and cupped it with her hands.  She pulled it towards her, and she gave him a short kiss.  She pulled away and once again wrapped her arms around his neck.  She pulled him into a hug and let her head rest on his shoulder.  She closed her eyes and let him caress her back.  They both wished they could stay like that forever…

_I need to have your heart next to mine _

_For all times_

_Hold you for all my life_

_I need to be next to you_

_I need to be next to you_

_Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night _

_For the rest of my life_

_Here with you, near with you, oh I_

_I need to be next to you_

_Need to be, need to be next to you_

_Share every breath with you_

_I need to feel you in my arms, babe_

_In my arms, babe_

I need to be next to you 


End file.
